


Un instant entre parenthèse

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Quand le docteur Rush se retrouve avec un bébé dans les bras... un instant entre parenthèse dans la dure vie sur le Destinée. ; Il était fatigué, et il avait la parfaite excuse pour s'accorder une sieste. Une toute petite fille qui baillait dans ses bras. ;  « Vous pensiez que j'avais décidé de la manger ? »





	Un instant entre parenthèse

Le regard de Nick s'écarquilla, minute, TJ venait vraiment de lui demander de prendre la petite Carmen et de la garder pendant qu'elle partait sur la planète que le colonel était partit explorer avec le lieutenant Scott, le sergent Greer, Volker et Brody. Quelqu'un s'était blessé. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Everett, alors ça n'était pas trop grave pour Nick. Son regard se posa sur Carmen. Elle était...  
  
Eli étouffa un rire dans la manche de son sweater, Rush regardait Carmen comme si elle était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.  
  
« Attendez, quoi ? »  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en plus, il se retrouva avec un bébé dans les bras. Il la fixa pendant de longues minutes, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire là hein ? Régler les problèmes du Destinée, il pouvait gérer. Le colonel Young en colère contre lui, il pouvait gérer. Eli malheureux à cause de Chloé, il pouvait gérer aussi. Une attaque ennemie, il pouvait gérer aussi. Mais ça. Un bébé.  
  
« On dirait que vous avez une bombe dans les bras, docteur Rush. » Lui fit remarquer Camille.  
  
Il détacha son regard de Carmen pour regarder Camille, elle avait un sourire définitivement moqueur. Fronçant les sourcils, l'écossais grommela un peu, puis, il cala correctement la petite dans ses bras. Avant de fusiller du regard tout ceux qui étaient présent dans la salle.  
  
« Ça n'est pas très convainquant. » Se moqua Camille.  
  
Nick cru entendre Eli tenter de camoufler un rire par une toux. _Sale gamin_ , songea-t-il.  
  
Il fusilla à nouveau Camille du regard, jeta un coup d'œil à la console.  
  
« Eli prend ma place. » Dit Nick avant de s'écarter de la console, puis, il quitta la salle.  
  
« On l'a vexé ? » Entendit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.  
  
Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire en ayant un bébé dans les bras. Oh, TJ n'avait pas intérêt de songer à lui comme baby sitter, hors de question. C'était bon pour une fois. La prochaine fois, il collerait la petite dans les bras d'Eli tiens. Là ça serait à lui de rire, Nick était sûr qu'Eli serait aussi peu doué avec un bébé que lui.  
  
Nick baissa les yeux vers Carmen pour la voir bailler. Ce qui faillit le faire bailler aussi. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup.  
  
« Tu as raison, on va aller dormir. » Dit-il à Carmen, qui ne comprit sûrement pas, mais qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ok, il voulait bien admettre qu'elle était adorable. Mais elle était tellement petite, tellement fragile.  
  
Ignorant délibérément tout ceux qu'il put croiser, et les quelques réflexion qu'il entendit, Nick rejoignit ses quartiers. TJ allait probablement le chercher. Everett aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais tant pis. Il était fatigué, et il avait la parfaite excuse pour s'accorder une sieste. Une toute petite fille qui baillait dans ses bras.  
  
Une fois dans ses quartiers il posa Carmen sur son lit le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, puis, il reprit Carmen dans ses bras. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos, plaçant la petite sur son torse, il espérait quand même qu'elle ne bouge pas trop.  
  
« Dors bien. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la petite.  
  
Après avoir éteint la lumière, Nick ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Carmen quant à elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il éteigne, elle s'était endormie à peine installée confortablement sur son matelas vivant.

* * *

  
Plus tard, quand l'équipe rentra de la planète, Eli affichait un air coupable. Camille par contre semblait toujours aussi amusée par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. TJ haussa un sourcil en ne voyant pas sa fille et le docteur Rush.  
  
« Où sont Carmen et Rush ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Matt soutenait Brody pour l'aider à retourner dans ses quartier, le scientifique avait trouver le moyen de se tordre la cheville. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était rien cassé.  
  
« Je crois qu'on l'a vexé. » Dit Eli d'un air toujours coupable. « Mais il fixait et tenait Carmen comme si elle était une bombe sur le point d'exploser... »  
  
« Et je lui ait fait remarquer. » Compléta Camille, oui elle était définitivement totalement amusée. En même temps voir Nicholas Rush avoir l'air presque effrayer par un bébé, ça avait quelque chose d'hilarant.  
  
TJ eut du mal à ne pas rire, Eli n'avait pas tort, elle avait vu le regard de Rush quand elle lui avait demander de garder Carmen.

* * *

  
Quand Nick se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Carmen dormait toujours, et elle n'avait pas bouger en dormant. Bon ça n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait tenue contre lui en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, mais quand même. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à voir qu'ils étaient repasser en VSL.  
  
Se redressant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Carmen par un mouvement brusque, Nick la posa sur le lit pour remettre ses chaussures. Il hésita une seconde, il ne pouvait pas laisser Carmen là toute seule, mais il avait peur de la réveiller en la déplaçant, déjà que c'était étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée quand il avait bouger.  
  
_J'espère que tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer si tu te réveilles_ , songea Nick en se levant.  
  
Il souleva ensuite délicatement Carmen, la calant correctement contre lui, la petite geignit en remuant un peu. Bien que réveillée, elle ne pleura pas. Nick se dirigea vers le mess, où il était presque sûr de trouver Everett, TJ, Eli et Camille.  
  
Quand il entra dans le mess, les regards se posèrent sur lui. Greer était là aussi, ainsi que Scott et Volker. Il pouvait faire avec.  
  
« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Votre radio était éteinte. »  
  
« Je dormais. » Répondit Nick en rendant Carmen à TJ. « Et Carmen aussi. »  
  
Il s'assit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Prenant d'office la place restée libre à côté du colonel.  
  
« Je vous l'avais dit. » Dit TJ avec un sourire.  
  
« Quoi ? » Nick jeta un coup d'œil à TJ, puis, il observa le reste du groupe. « Vous pensiez que j'avais décidé de la manger ? »  
  
Le sourire de TJ s'agrandit et se fit plus moqueur alors qu'elle regardait Everett, puis, Greer, c'était ces deux-là qui s'étaient le plus inquiéter de savoir Nicholas seul avec Carmen.  
  
« Oh si vous ne vous étiez pas montrer, je suis sûre que ça en serait arrivé à ça. »  
  
Il y eut un concert de protestation des deux hommes incriminer par le regard de TJ.  
  
Et le rire de Carmen se fit entendre. Ce qui fit fondre un peu plus de cœur de tous ceux qui étaient là.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais plus exactement quels défis j'avais intégré à cet OS, à part le titre (Un instant entre parenthèse) et le baiser sur le haut du crâne. Pour le reste je ne sais plus.


End file.
